


The art of greasy seduction

by CannibalDolly



Category: Trailer Park Boys
Genre: Anal Fingering, Casual Sex, Drug Use, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Passionate Sex, Seduction, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24411757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannibalDolly/pseuds/CannibalDolly
Summary: Ricky gets mega high on honey oil and feels horny as fuck (as usual) so he crashes at Julian’s trailer and seduces him into banging him.
Relationships: Julian/Ricky (Trailer Park Boys)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	The art of greasy seduction

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve wrote so many nasty and dirty fics over the years and still this one is probably the one with the hottest dirty talk ever.  
> How the hell did I even come up with some of Ricky’s sentences?! It’s crazy 😂💕

  
Ricky stumbled a couple of times, accidentally tripping over a chair in the garden and falling to the ground with a string of swears and curses.

He shakily got up on his feet and struggled to walk again until he finally reached Julian’s trailer.

Even he didn’t know how he managed to walk from his car to his friend’s trailer without breaking a bone or ending up asleep on the ground, but it didn’t matter anymore, all that mattered was that he did it.

« Juliaaaan!» he knocked repeatedly against the door, « Open the fuck uuuup! » he whined loud enough for the whole neighborhood to hear.

Julian suddenly opened the door with confusion, he probably had woken up just a few minutes ago because his expression was tired, his pretty hair a little messy and the glass in his hand was still empty.

As soon as the taller man saw Ricky he groaned and rolled his eyes with annoyance.

« Ugh for fuck’s sake, Ricky! » he growled, « It’s ten in the morning, what the fuck do you want? ».

Ricky smiled as he saw him and opened his arms to hug his friend, but Julian quickly stopped him with one hand before he could even get close « Woah woah woah! Hold the fuck up! » he commented while trying his best to keep his friend far from him, « The fuck is up with you! Why did you wake up so early today? Shouldn’t you be fucking asleep right now? ».

« Fuck, Julian » Ricky giggled while pushing his friend’s hand off his chest, « Chill out, i just gotta talk to ya ».

Julian leaned against the door and sighed while putting one arm against the doorframe,

« Jesus Christ…just make it quick ».

Ricky giggled stupidly and then suspiciously looked around before moving his eyes back on him, « Can’t tell you here, lemme in ».

« I’m not fucking letting you in until you tell me what the fuck’s going on! » the other responded annoyed, honestly it was too early in the morning for him to even deal with Ricky’s shit, all he wanted to do was going back to sleep.

Ricky rolled his eyes and pressed one hand against Julian’s chest, gently pushing him back into his trailer while following him, « C’mon, it’s important! » he mumbled.

Julian sighed and rubbed his face with one hand, it was too late now to get tired again and go back to sleep anyways, might as well go refill the glass.

But the older man didn’t even get to reach the fridge, as soon as the door closed behind them Ricky suddenly pinned him against the wall and pressed his lips against his into a weird intimate kiss.

It didn’t feel any different from all the other thousand times they kissed, but Julian had to admit that in such a sudden and rushed manner all the magic of the moment was gone.

Also the taller man was stronger and faster than him under a lot of circumstances and it only took him a second to grab Ricky’s chin with one hand and pull him a few inches away.

« What in the fuck d’you think you’re doing? » Julian whispered strangely calm while looking straight into his eyes.

Ricky let out a small giggle but suddenly stopped as he realized that the look in his friend’s eyes was dead serious, « …You perfectly know what i’m doing, Jules » he answered after a while, still insecure if it was okay to try and kiss him again or not.

It’s always been complicated for him to truly get what he wanted from him, even if it was just a kiss or a hug; he never quite understood if his friend avoided every contact to seem stronger or more cold hearted, but deep down he knew he wasn’t.

Julian just always liked to play hard-to-get, and if he was gonna play it now then Ricky was definitely gonna accept the challenge.

He wanted to kiss him so badly he decided to go for another try, what else did he had to lose?

He slowly leaned closer again and placed a second kiss on his lips, this time a little more delicate and shy than before and at first Julian didn’t seem to be bothered, but there was still a weird sensation that made him feel like something was wrong.

He pulled away again and licked his lips, « You taste like honey oil, Ricky » he commented.

Ricky smiled, « So what? ».

« How much of that shit did you drink before coming here? » his friend asked with a tired tone, too fed up with his morning stoned bullshit.

« Don’t know » Ricky replied with a smirk, « Nine or…eight? Eleven? ».

« Ugh fuck, Ricky » Julian sighed and banged the back of his head against the wall behind him, why did he had to act so stupid every goddamn time?

Ricky responded with a pure laugh, his arms were tight against his Julian’s waist and if it wasn’t for his friend’s fed up look it might have almost seemed like a spontaneous and loving hug between the two of them.

« L-look Jules » Ricky tried to explain with his own words without fucking up, « I’m stoned as fuck right now…a-and i was thinking about you a lot lately…I mean, maybe we could-...».

« No! » Julian interrupted him without even letting him finish, « Fuck off, Ricky! I’ve got my own life too y’know! I don’t just stand here my trailer all fucking day waitin for you to come find me whenever you wanna bang or do anything else! ».

Ricky widened his eyes and his grip on his friend’s shirt got tighter as he tried his best not to let him go, « W-wait wait! Please Juliaaaan, I’m so fucking horny, please! » he whined.

Julian looked at him with pity and decided to ignore him, his sexual needs were none of his business, especially after all those nights he had been forced to listen to him and Lucy banging that made him grow more and more jealous and heartbroken.

He pushed him away with one arm almost too aesily and then casually walked to the fridge, pretending that conversation didn’t even happen.

Julian wasn’t just a fuckbuddy or a stupid sex toy of his property, he had feelings too, and having him suddenly crushing at his place just to hit and quit made him feel even worse.

Ricky looked at him speechless as his friend bent down to grab the rum in the fridge to refill his glass, sneakily staring at his ass for a moment, goddamn fucking tease.

« So you’re just gonna ignore me, aren’t ya? » Ricky commented incredulous, « I stumbled all the way here, with an erection that hurts as fuck and that could barely make me walk, just so you could make fun of me and send me back home? ».

« Exactly! » Julian responded while turning around to face him again, « I’ll tell you one last time and i want it to be clear: I am not your fucking personal whore! ».

His face turned red from the embarrassment so he looked away for a second and took a sip of his drink to avoid seeming shy.

« I’m not here just for you to fuck me whenever you please only because you’re high as fuck or had a fight with your girlfriend or whatever! » he then continued, « I have my own shit to do too, and i don’t have time to waste on you just because you’re “horny”! You’re always fucking horny, Ricky! ».

The younger man looked at him for a second, his face was glowing red but his expression didn’t seem ashamed or anything else.

« That’s how it is then, uh? » he commented pissed off.

« Yes Ricky, that’s how it is! » the other replied as he turned his back on him and reached for some ice cubes on the table, « Go jerk off somewhere else! ».

Ricky bit his lower lip and nervously looked around, thinking of something cool or shocking to say as a comeback but nothing really came to his mind.

« ‘Aight then » he opened his arms as a sign of surrender, « You got me Julian, i’m off… ».

His friend sighed with relief, « Thank you ».

« …Off to jerk off in your room! » he commented before rushing to his bedroom.

« Oh no you fucking won’t you-...» Julian stumbled against the table and spilled half of his drink on the carpet, « Shit! ».

Ricky was so high on honey oil he could barely walk or see where he was going and still he managed to reach the room before his friend, he entered and let himself drop flat with his back on the mattress.

« Ughh so fucking comfy » he groaned, the mattress was soft and incredibly clean and the black sheets smelled like Julian, the scent so good that turned him on even more.

« Great fucking place to jerk off » he laughed as he heard his friend cussing from the kitchen where he had stopped for a second.

« Ricky i swear if i get there and find you-…» he shouted from the other room.

Ricky grinned even more as he lifted his head and stared at his own erection pressing against his black pants, « Sorry buddy, but someone here can’t fucking wait anymore ».

It was too late for sure, Julian squeezed in the sink the remaining drops of rum from the cloth he had used to clean that huge puddle on his carpet.

He cursed again as he finally walked towards his room, slowly approaching the door as he was afraid to see something he didn’t wanna see.

That weird feeling he had wasn’t the fear of seeing Ricky naked or doing sexual stuff though, he has been seeing him like that his entire life…his true fear was the fact that he might have been tempted and eventually gave himself over to the pleasure.

He had to be strong, he had to resist…Ricky had a family and ending up banging with him for the thousand time would have only hurted him even more.

He slammed the door open and stood right in front of his friend with his arms crossed and a death-threatening expression.

« Oh look who’s finally here » Ricky commented casually, he was still completely dressed up (which was a surprise to Julian) but his right hand was hidden in his pants.

« Get the fuck up and leave! Now! » Julian tried his best to sound harsh and tough, but he could barely hide his reddened face of embarrassment.

« Not until i cum, sweetie » he grinned, « You told me to jerk off somewhere else and that’s what i’m doing ».

« I didn’t mean my fucking room! » his friend shouted and face palmed.

Ricky smiled and licked his lips in delight, « Too bad Julian is too much of a coward to fuck me » he said as he completely opened his legs in front of him wiggled his hips a bit.

Julian didn’t give up, not even when he felt his own cock twitching in his pants, he wasn’t gonna give up that easily, « Get the fuck up and leave, Rick! Fuck off! »

Ricky seemed to notice that this time his friend was gonna be more stubborn then usual, but he wasn’t gonna give up on him, he wanted to bang more than anything and he wanted to do it especially with his childhood friend so he was gonna get what he wanted, no matter what.

The younger man looked around and noticed an empty bottle of liquor on the bedside table, he reached with one arm and grabbed it; the bottle was light and slim on the top, almost too perfect for him.

He playfully swung it in his hand, « Want to see me fucking myself with this, Julian? » he asked with a seductive tone that made his friend shiver.

Julian bit his lower lip and and shut his eyes close from the embarrassment, he didn’t wanna have any other eye contact with him, not like that, not in that state…otherwise he knew he was gonna give up and pound him to death, he knew that could have happened.

« Give me that » The older man managed to breath out with a firm tone, leaning one hand and waiting for Ricky to give the bottle back.

Ricky had a smug smile on his face, he slowly moved the bottle down his abdomen until it reached between his legs,

« Come and get it, then » he whispered sluttily without breaking eye contact.

“Holy fucking shit, Jesus Christ lord and savior please have mercy on me” thought Julian as his whole body shook with a wave of pleasure and his dick stiffened even more in his tight black jeans.

That greasy motherfucker, slutty asshole…tricking him like that, where the fuck did he even learn to act so seductively all of a sudden?!

Maybe it was his ocean eyes or his pretty lips, Julian didn’t know but either way he was gonna put an end to all of this, no matter if he was gonna end up jerking off alone or not.

« Just give me that, you greasy fucking-…» Julian bent down and harshly tore it off his hand before throwing it out of the window right behind the bed frame.

« Aww c’mon » Ricky whined, « You’re ruining all the fun! What am i gonna use to fuck myself now, a hockey stick? » he said as he impatiently twitched his thighs.

« How about you get up and go fuck yourself out of my fucking trailer! Uh? How ‘bout that, Ricky?! » he was gonna end up either way fucking Ricky to death or punching him unconscious, and he already had a few ideas in mind.

« I’m not fucking moving, Jules » Ricky frowned, « Imma get off and then “eventually” consider leaving for a while ».

The older man sighed with exasperation and rubbed his face with one hand, he wasn’t enough drunk for this whole conversation, he needed his drink back and immediately.

« Ricky if you don’t leave right fucking now i swear imma lift you up and throw you out myself » he growled.

The younger man giggled, « I know you’d be able to do that, Jules » he commented while casually scratching his inner thigh, « You’d be strong enough to lift twice of my weight with one harm ».

He probably would have been able to do that, Ricky wasn’t completely lying after all, but the fact that he tried to change subject with a stupid compliment wasn’t gonna work with him.

« Yeah, i’m strong enough indeed » he commented rigidly, « So you either get up by yourself and walk away or i can just send you back to your trailer with my own hands…».

Ricky responded with a soft smile instead, « God i’d like to see those hands around my throat ».

Julian widened his eyes and freezed at those words. Yup, Ricky must have definitely been high as fuck to come up with something as fucked up and kinky as that.

Plus the younger man liked to play innocent because he knew perfectly well that deep down his best friend was the shyest person in the park, no one would have reacted like that and resisted so long to such an invite if not him.

« Ricky…please, enough with these unnecessary sex jokes…» he breathed out, still trying to hide the fact that the more he kept talking dirty and the more he got turned on.

« Look, Jules » Ricky replied while lazily looking at his own erection still throbbing and then back at him, « It’s okay if you don’t wanna do this, i mean…I get denied sex almost every fucking day, apparently i’m hornier than an average person of my age…».

Julian rolled his eyes again, begging for him to get to the point.

« Point is…i always come to you whenever i really wanna feel good because you’re different from the others, you’re always so cute and caring when we do it…I mean, fuck, who wouldn’t wanna do it with you? » he smiled.  
  
  


Julian nervously scratched the back of his head while avoiding eye contact, if he kept on looking at him he would have definitely fell in love with him more than he already had.

« Do you…» Ricky asked softly, « …Do you wanna watch as i touch myself? ».

Julian wished he had his drink in his hand to cover his face with, he could have gone to get it in the kitchen but he was too paralyzed to even move a finger.

« I don’t mind being watched y’know » he smiled as he slowly traced his chest with his fingers, running them down his body until they reached his erection again.

The older man watched without knowing what else to do. He stood there, in the corner of the bedroom, silently watching as Ricky touched himself, how greasy was that?

He felt his own cock reacting to the visual stimulation and he thanked god his jeans were black so his best friend wouldn’t notice.

« I actually—ahh—like being watched by you…» he groaned while finally freeing his cock and starting to pump it shamelessly, « When you watch me like that…god…I could go at it for hours…».

Fuck, Julian bit his lower lip, he couldn’t keep his eyes away from him anymore, no matter how much he tried, Ricky had captured his whole attention now.

« Tsk, look at that » he giggled euphoric as he stared down at his own hand slowly moving from the base to the tip of his throbbing erection, « Ughh I’m so fucking horny ».

Julian swallowed hardly and he was definitely starting to sweat, the fact that he was getting hella turned on just by looking at him was getting more and more obvious.

« R-Ricky…m-maybe you should-…» he babbled incoherently.

« Is this turning you on, Jules? » the other suddenly asked, his voice sounded so sweet and attractive it almost made him melt.

Julian swallowed again and without even thinking about it he immediately nodded, not a word.

Ricky smiled, satisfied by that confirmation; he then slowly brought two wet fingers further down and carefully started fingering himself, a long string of whispered curses and soft whimpers followed from his mouth.

« Fuck » whispered the older man as he couldn’t stand his own erection painfully pressing against his tight and uncomfortable jeans, he wanted to get free from that annoying layer of cloth, he wanted to touch himself too…

Ricky suddenly rolled his head back and a sweet lustful moan came out of his mouth, he must have hit his good spot with his fingers because his eyes could almost see stars, and this time not just because he was stoned as fuck.

« C’mon Jules, c’mere and fuck me » he growled between his teeth, « I know you want this as much as i do ».

Enough! Julian couldn’t stand it anymore, he truly tried his best to resist as much as he could…but there was nothing he could do, Ricky was the hottest and most seductive person he had ever had to deal with.

He had been having wet dreams about his best friend since he first hit puberty, and coming to think of it now nothing really changed much.

Julian quickly undone his belt as he climbed on top of the bed, too impatient to finally reach his best friend.

« Ugh fuck, finally! » Ricky smiled as he watched his friend stripping down his jeans and freeing his own erection, « I’ve been waiting so fucking long for this i actually started begging » he laughed.

The older man grabbed Ricky’s knees with both hands and strongly spread his legs open in front of him, « You fucking tricked me into this, you slut » he breathed out while rubbing the tip of his cock against his entrance.

Ricky moaned at those words, letting his head and whole body relax flat against the mattress as Julian took control over him.

Ricky was usually the one that did the fucking, everyone considered him a top in general just because of his big size, but honestly he couldn’t care less about being top or bottom, it felt fucking amazing both ways so anything for him would have been great.

« Just so you know…» Julian warned him, « I won’t be able to hold back after this ».

Ricky’s mind suddenly stopped working as soon as Julian entered him with one quick thrust, making him open his mouth into a silent gasp.

That honey oil made everything feel a thousand times even better, the weed substances probably had sharpened all his senses and nerves so every single solid contact Ricky made with his skin felt like a strong wave of hot pleasure.

He had goosebumps all over his body, shaking a little from the thrill of being finally fucked after all that goddamn teasing.

« Ughh fuck » Julian groaned as he felt his friend’s wet insides tightening around his dick,

« You’re so tight…it feels so fucking good » he managed to breathe out between one moan and the other.

Ricky wrapped his legs around his waist, not wanting to let him go for any reason.

« C-can i move? » the older man asked, still wanting to make sure his partner was ok first.

Ricky nodded frenetically, « Fuck yeah please » he whispered.

Julian didn’t wait for any other comment, he rolled his hips and started pounding him with a regular and steady pace.

Ricky rolled his head back again as a second pleased moan escaped his throat, his hands quickly moved to grab his partner’s broad shoulders for balance, holding tight to that black shirt for dear life.

He didn’t know if it was the fact that he was stoned as fuck or maybe because it was too early in the morning, but that day sex felt different, felt more vivid and desperate, as if they had been dying to finally do it, as if they had been touch starved.

Julian watched down on Ricky with watery eyes, starting to regret how weak he was for him, he had to be strong and yet there he was, fucking him as if it was his only life purpose.

He knew that by doing that he was only going to hurt himself even more.

Having casual sex with a fuckbuddy is something…but having passionate sex with the person you have feelings for is a completely different thing.

He slowly pulled completely out and then quickly slammed all the way back in, growling in ecstasy from how good it felt.

« Fuck…T-touch me, Jules » begged his partner before grabbing his hand and bringing it on the upper part of his body to press his wide palm on his own chest.

Julian gave a light squeeze to his left pectoral, it felt so soft and warm it almost reminded him of a woman.

« Fuck, you’re s-so fucking hot » me spoke with a shaky breath, unable to stop from thrusting faster into him.

« Eheh, i know i am » the other giggled before being interrupted by a spontaneous pleased whimper that escaped from his mouth.

They could have gone at each other like that for ever, lost into that oblivious pleasure that no other woman or partner has ever been capable of replacing.

Especially Julian, he has always been having problems with other women, none of them were nearly as attractive and seductive as his best friend; there was something special about him that literally no one else could ever have.

Probably his confidence, his vivid personality, the fact that he was the only one capable of making him laugh no matter what.

As if it wasn’t clear enough for everyone in the whole park, Julian felt something for him, and this time it wasn’t just the usual stupid crush, something different that burned in his chest and that would keep him up at night for hours.

Suddenly he bent down on his friend and pressed his lips on his into a needy wet kiss and his strong arms tightened around his waist into a soft hug.

Ricky gave into that sweet kiss and locked both his arms around his friend’s neck, caressing the back of his head with one palm.

Julian broke the kiss first to quickly move his mouth to his neck, not giving a fuck if he was breaking the “no marks” rule.

They had promised to each other that they’d never have left visible bite marks or hickeys on each other as long as they had a relationship with someone else, but the older man couldn’t care less.

He bit the soft skin under his chin and left trail of open-mouthed kisses down his neck as he kept thrusting, making him moan louder.

« Ugh fuck off » Ricky groaned with a smile after a surprisingly sweet and shy whimper escaped his mouth, « You’re making me sound soft! ».

His friend smiled with his mouth still pressed on the crook of his neck, he smelled like weed, cigarette smoke and old deodorant; a mixed scent that felt so familiarly good and secure that made his heart beat even faster.

The room was soon filled with the obscene sound of wet skin slapping against skin, a few creaking noises from the bed and of course, their pleased moans melting together.

Ricky’s thighs suddenly shook with small spasms of pleasure and pressed tighter around Julian’s waist, basically making it impossible for him to move in or out.

He had definitely hit his prostate, he could tell by the fact that his partner’s beautiful eyes couldn’t stop from rolling back each thrust he made.

« God…J-Jules » he moaned, « I’m so fucking close…so close » .

Julian didn’t respond, he just removed his hands from behind Ricky’s back and moved them to grip both his fleshy hips to keep his whole body still before starting to really quicken his rhythm of thrusts, pushing all the way out with a wet sound before disappearing back inside him over and over.

That was too much, too much for Ricky to last any longer, his whole body was in heat and shaky from excitement and euphoria, and soon he felt his orgasm growing in his abdomen.

It only took a few more vivid thrusts before he reached his orgasm with a loud seductive moan, making it explode between the four thin walls around them.

He rolled his eyes back and bit his lower lip as he came spilling all over his own shirt and stomach, not giving a fuck if he was gonna get dirty.

Julian came a few seconds right after, spilling inside him and half smiling satisfied as he filled him up, then carefully laid his tired body on top of him to rest for a while.

The room remained silent for a moment, the only thing audible was the noise of their tired breathing and shaky sighs.

« Holy fuck » Ricky then commented as he lazily lifted his head up to stare at the wet mess they had made together, « That was so fucking hot ».

Julian laughed with his face still pressed against his neck, he weakly lifted his head and pressed a lazy kiss on Ricky’s cheek.

The other suddenly cupped his face with both hands, « C’mere » he smiled before kissing him softly, feeling the sweet taste of rum on his tongue.

Julian closed his eyes and enjoyed that warm kiss, ignoring his burning feelings that were begging for him to tell the truth and admit his love interest.

He didn’t wanna ruin that moment that he wished it could have lasted forever.

« Please don’t drink so many bottles next time, Ricky » the dark haired man told him once they pulled apart, « That shit could really kill you ».

Ricky looked directly in his eyes and smiles against his lips, « What else was i supposed to use as an excuse to come to your place and bang? ».

Julian rolled his eyes, « You don’t need a fucking excuse to come here and have sex, man » he explained, « You know i really enjoy it too, just…I wish you could warn me and maybe let me know before crashing at my place high as fuck ».

Ricky suddenly seemed serious, « Fuck…I’m sorry Julian » he said while softly caressing his firend’s cheek with his hand, « Won’t happen again, i swear ».

Julian sighed and smiled, « Tsk…It’s ok, man ».

The younger man seemed relieved, « Ahah shit, i love you buddy » he smiled before kissing the tip of his nose in such a cute manner.

Julian felt his face heaten up and something boiling in his chest so he tried his best to keep his feelings calm, « Love you too, Ricky ».

Ricky sighed with satisfaction and stretched his arms, « Ugh great! Now that everything is finally clear…».

The younger man quickly rolled and switched places with Julian, pushing his back against the mattress and sitting on top of him, « How about we do it again? » he grinned while softly biting his ear.

« Jesus fucking Christ, Ricky » Julian laughed while shaking his head, « You’re such a horny, greasy motherfucker ».


End file.
